Heart of the Family
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Sequel to THoWP. Join them and the Cullens' as they carry on with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 The Wedding Day.

Jasper's POV…

Warren and Lissy are getting married today, seven years to the day Warren came to meet us. They became an instant addition to the family. Carlisle and Esme adopted Lissy five years ago. She kept her Hale surname, becoming to the publics' mind a long lost little sister to myself and Rose, since she already looked so much like us. Warren adopted the Cullen surname after we found out that his father had joined hers in his search for the daughter he wanted to make a weapon. We've already fought with them both, and won. Christian Peace was no more, I killed him myself after he'd managed to kidnap Alice and Lissy while they'd been out shopping. When they realized they couldn't physically damage Alice, they hurt Lissy. Beat her till she couldn't fight back and gang raped her. All the while one of their gifted ones, held Alice in place, forcing her to watch. It took a long time for either to return to how they'd been. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and myself took out many of their fighters, and it's been four years since that awful day. However traumatic those events were for us, some good did come out of it. In the form of Rosalie's personal one eighty. Once she learned what Lissy had endured, she thawed to our newest sister. They've been close ever since and today both she and Alice, as well as Bella well serve as bridesmaids. Us guys will be groomsmen for our new brother. Warren. Who is pacing a hole in the floor in his nerves. I sent him some calming waves. He stopped pacing to smile at me. The last wedding in this family had been Edward and Bella's, and like then Alice was appointed planner. Of course Lissy was more able to stand up to Alice, so the colors and décor had all been approved per her wishes. Red was her main color, so all the bridesmaids dresses are red. Me, Edward and Emmett all have black pants, white shirts, emerald vests, red ties and black jackets. Warren's is the same almost. His vest and tie are both red and his shirt is black. With his hair back in a low ponytail, and the fitted suit, I have to admit Lissy will love it. I can hear her upstairs, getting ready with Esme and Alice. Rose did her hair, and Alice has been working on her makeup.

Lissy's POV…

It's been seven years to the day Warren came to the Cullen house in Maxville. We graduated Sky High early and went to Dartmouth college with Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella. Five years since Esme and Carlisle adopted me. Now here I am, about to marry the love of my life. Warren Michael Peace-Cullen. He too has been adopted. After a run in with his now dead father, and some horrible things happened to me and Alice. I shake my head, forcing ugly thoughts away. Today is not the day to think of them. Alice is doing my makeup, and Rose did my hair. I haven't seen myself yet, but I know they will make me look good. Esme came in with Carlisle, and she has a box in her hands.

"Already you look beautiful dear." Esme says, hugging me. I can see the love and pride radiating off of her and Carlisle. I have to admit the dress I picked for her to wear looks wonderful on her. As soon as I saw it, I knew it's be perfect for my mother. Even though she's not biologically so, she is in every way that matters.

"Thank you Mom. You look perfect yourself. I knew that dress had your name on it." I feel the tears well.

"Daddy." I squeak, as he too hugs me.

"We have something for you." he says. Reaching back to take the box, Esme holds out.

"Daddy." I start, ready to protest them doing more then they have. His finger to my lips stops me.

"Now pumpkin, this means a great deal to your mother. Please." he says no more, and puts the small box in my hand.

"Alright, you win." I sigh, only pretending to be resigned. In actuality I'm excited as I open the box, to see a hair comb, encrusted with pearls and rhinestones. It looks old, and I love it.

"Momma. It's beautiful." I have to hold in the tears.

"I'm glad you like it, and it'll go wonderfully with your dress." she replies, hugging me and snagging the comb out of my hand at the same time. In a second she has it in my hair. The comb slides into the updo and out of sight. She and Carlisle each embraced me one last time before Alice shooed them out the door. I knew Carlisle wouldn't go far, since he was walking me down the aisle. She had my dress bag open, so I stood and pulled off the robe I'd been wearing. I pulled on my garter, and Alice helped me into the dress after she double checked the fastenings on the back of my white corset. Rose came in, looking stunning her red bridesmaids dress. Alice went to put hers on while Rose did up the back of my strapless A-line gown. It fit like a dream, and the red ribbon on the front matched the color theme. Bella came in with Alice, and I noted how beautiful they looked in their dresses. Rose had my necklace in her hand, and Bella the earrings that went with it. Bella gave me a hug, then stepped back so I could put the earrings on. Carlisle came in a second later.

"Girls, go take your positions. We are almost ready to start." and I took a second to admire the fitted grey pants, white shirt, grey vest, red tie and grey jacket. I'd never seen him so dressed up, but it proved my theory that all the men in my family cleaned up well. When I finally looked him in the face, I saw he was giving me the same once over. Pride and joy filled his amber eyes.

"My darling daughter. You truly are a vision. Warren will be beside himself. I know I am so proud of you. I can't put in words how much I love you, and I am honored to be your father." if he could cry I was sure he would be bawling. I felt a few tears slide down my face at his words.

"I love you too, so much Daddy. And I can't express how proud I am to be your daughter." I replied, emotion thick in my voice. We hugged for a minute, before he pulled a small red handkerchief from his pocket. I carefully blotted at my face, hoping I hadn't ruined Alice's hard work. While I did that, he moved behind me to put on the necklace Alice loaned me. As part of the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue tradition. Taking a deep breath to regain my composure, I followed his lead out of the room. We took our place in the line that consisted of Bella and Emmett in front. Then Alice and Edward next, followed by Jazz and Rose. She was my maid of honor, and he was Warren's best man. Once in place Bella and Emmett headed down stairs. About a minute later Alice and Edward followed.

"Count to ten and follow us." Rose whispered as she and Jasper went down after them. I heard the music swell and knew that was our cue. Carlisle tucked by hand in the bend of his arm, and together we went down. The aisle was a long red carpet, with chairs on either side. Red and white ribbons held together huge arrangements of white calla lilies and red roses. We'd kept the guest list small, including the Denali Coven as well as Peter and Charlotte. The were several others I didn't know, yet I'd invited them since they were all friends of the family. That and they'd helped the Cullen's out of trouble when they'd needed it. In my book that made them important. Nessie and Jacob would be here also, but I caught sight of Warren, in his black tux, with the red tie. His hair in a low ponytail, Jasper stood beside him looking proud. I felt the waves of joy, and knew such a happy event had to be a buffet to the family empath. I smiled, my eyes never leaving Warrens face. He too was grinning hugely. Finally we made it to Warren, and Carlisle placed my hand in his, kissed my cheek and stepped back.

"Who gives this woman away to marry this man?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Carlisle answered from his spot beside Esme. With that the ceremony began, and soon enough it was time. Alice had found some vows on line and once I read them, we agreed to use them. Warren spoke first.

"I, Warren Michael Cullen take you Elisabeth Grace to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Come what may I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep forever by your side." he finished, his eyes shining with emotion. I was sure I probably had a few tear trails on my cheeks. It was my turn now.

"I, Elisabeth Grace Hale take you Warren Cullen, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Come what may I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep forever by your side." I finished, proud I'd remembered it all.

"Rings please." the preacher asked, and Jasper gave them to him, so he could bless them. His voice was quiet, yet it carried.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Warren and Elisabeth have made to one another. O Mighty God bless these rings, that Elisabeth and Warren, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. Amen." he finished crossing himself while everyone in attendance also said Amen. The next part Warren spoke as the preacher directed.

"Elisabeth, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed." with that the preacher indicated for Warren to put the ring on my finger. As soon as he was done the preacher turned to me.

"Warren, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated after him as Warren had. And at the preacher's nod, slipped the ring onto Warren's finger. The preacher spoke again.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Warren, you may kiss your bride." Our lips met softly for a few seconds.

"I Love you." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I replied, with one last peck as we turned to the assembled guests, and headed arm in arm down the aisle.

* * *

A.N. So here's the start to the sequel of 'The Heart of Warren Peace.' R&R Enjoy..


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Reception.

Warren's POV…

Wow. Just wow. I have no other words to describe how amazing, how beautiful today was. Lissy, my lissabell is now my wife.

"Are we done Alice?" Lissy questioned, as we posed for pictures. Several of her and I had already been done. At the moment I was at the sideline watching the photographer take shots of her both by herself and with her bridesmaids.

"Almost." Alice replied, as she moved Carlisle. Then Esme. Finally Alice moved the whole group, Me and Lissy in the center. Carlisle beside her, Esme beside me and the rest of the party arranged in front, and off to the side.

"Ok done now." she sang. To which Lissy muttered.

"Oh thank heaven, those shoes are killer." which caused all but Alice to laugh. I knew now was the reception, where we'd be introduced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Warren Cullen. I'll admit I liked the sound of that. A lot.

Carlisle's POV…

I couldn't keep the joyous smile off my face. I was sure my skin would crack soon, as I looked over the group while Alice posed us this way and that for the wedding pictures. I think my favorite will be the one I know was taken as I walked Lissy down the aisle. Lissy. My youngest daughter is now a married woman. I glanced at my youngest son, only to see him grinning from ear to ear. It's time now to go into the reception, so we head in as Warren and Lissy will be announced formally. Alice outdid herself, is all I can think, looking at the red draped tables and chairs. Red roses, and white calla lilies dominate the floral arrangements. Esme and I take our seats at the wedding table, even though we won't be eating. As soon as we are seated they start announcing the wedding party.

"Bella Cullen and Emmett McCarty." are first through the doors. And I was positive Bella would be blushing if she could.

"Alice Whitlock and Edward Cullen." was announced and in danced Alice, Edward was smiling too.

"Rosalie McCarty and Jasper Whitlock." was announced and in comes a beaming Rose and in equally beaming Jasper.

"Finally it gives me great pleasure to announce, last but never least, Mr. and Mrs. Warren Cullen." everyone stood to applaud in greeting for the newlyweds. Lissy blushed at the attention, and it reminded me of Bella. She and Bella were one in the same as far as attention went. Dinner was a quick buffet for the humans in attendance, including many of Jacob's pack. Plus some of the friends Warren and Lissy had made in high school. Including Will stronghold and his parents. Luckily all the humans were more supe then human so we didn't need to hide what we were. I noted a pretty red head that came in with Will. Layla I think I was told is her name. She seemed genuinely happy for Warren and Lissy, unlike Will who scowled whenever he thought nobody would notice. After dinner, as the band set up, Warren and Lissy sat at a special greeting area to meet and thank the guests for attending.

Lissy's POV…

Greeting everyone wasn't as long a process as I'd thought, but then I'd insisted on a short as possible a guest list. Something Alice and I agreed on, as she didn't want to draw the Volturi's attention. I was looking forward to the group dances we'd planned. Some of the guests brought presents even though we hadn't asked for anything, and it was as I took these to the side table, Alice had insisted we'd need, and set them there. That was I heard Will's muttered 'what a freak' comment. Scanning the crowd quickly I spotted Warren standing with Jazz and Edward. Jazz's scars clearly visible to his superhuman eyesight.

"Shut up about my brother." I snapped, startling him. I know how sensitive Jazz gets about his battle scars.

"Lisa you looked beautiful." he tried to complement away his remark, but I wasn't having it.

"Don't try and snivel your way out of this. That freak is my brother, and you will not insult him." I put up a shield to keep our dispute from reaching the ears of those concerned. Will opened his mouth to say something, but Carlisle appeared suddenly, and stepped between us.

"Now now, no fighting." he said, pointing his verbal reprimand at Will. He must of heard us, but then I'd only shielded this from the guys. Namely Jazz, who wasn't out of hearing range. I hadn't realized anyone else was close. Will settled for thinking if I was more then a daughter to Carlisle. I knew he didn't like me, but his issues were not anything I concerned myself with.

"That's my father your talking about." I snapped, causing Will to look slightly embarrassed. He'd forgotten I was a telepath apparently.

"I think it'd be best if you leave. My family and I don't need you causing trouble today." Carlisle told him quietly. Will nodded and backed away, still thinking gross things, so I growled at him.

"Now." Carlisle made it an order. Will turned and vanished in the crowd, probably to tell his parents he was leaving. I'd leave Carlisle to ensure he really left.

"It's time to change for the couples' dances. The girls are upstairs waiting for you." he told me, when I'd calmed. I grinned, kissed his cheek and vanished out the door that led upstairs.

A half hour later..

"May I have everyone's attention please?" the bandleader asked.

"If everyone could clear the dance floor, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife. So playing a song written by the groom himself, are some of their siblings; Rosalie, Edward and Jasper." He continued once the floor was clear. I watched as Edward sat at the piano, and Jasper took up a guitar. Rosalie would sing. As soon as the melody started Warren and I took the floor, dancing a simple waltz. I could tell by the surprise that darted across his face that this wasn't the song he was expecting. I'd planned this as a surprise for him. Since this was our song, had been since we were kids, I couldn't think of any one better for our first dance as husband and wife. It was a dream come true for me. When the song ended, we kissed.

"Love you." I whispered against his lips.

"Love you more." he returned. I just smiled at him as we made our way back to the family. Next would be the father/daughter dance. Carlisle and I had decided to do a Viennese waltz to the tune of 'I've had the time of my life.' from the movie Dirty Dancing. It was a special song to us, seeing as it was a mutual favorite and the only one we could agree on for this. The song ended, and we went back to the table. Next up was Esme and Warren. They'd also decided to do a Viennese waltz, so as not to be outdone. They danced to the Savage Garden song 'Crash and Burn'. Which like our song held a significance only they understood. Though I had a good idea, cause their relationship took quite a while to get off the ground. Warren had not easily accepted Esme, like I had Carlisle. Jasper came over to me as their dance ended, it was time for the couples' dance. A tango set to Shakira's 'Objection (Tango)'. I'd thought it funny, and I was partnered with Jasper. While Warren was with Rose. Bella and Emmett were partnered as were Alice and Edward. The last dance was to be a group mambo set to the song 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce. The entire family was involved and each partnered their own spouse. After that we were free to dance and mingle as we pleased, though I did get a chance to dance with both Edward and Emmett.

A.N. I think I'll leave it here. Minor cliffy I know. Please consult my profile to see the wedding and bridal party dresses. Plus the dancing ones. Hope your enjoying it so far. Thanks for reading..


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 More reception fun.

Lissy's POV…

It was time to cut the cake. Which we did while everyone took pictures. Warren had originally joked about making a mess, when we fed each other but Alice told him he'd best not. Fashion demon didn't want me to ruin the short white dress, with white floral lace details. So we were careful to cut small pieces for that ritual. My favorite was the topper, calla lilies holding a heart. The silver and rhinestone piece was pretty, and I would definitely be keeping it. The bouquet toss was next, and I'd insisted all my sisters do it, even though they are not single. I tossed the bouquet over my head, and turned quickly to see Bella catch it. I smiled at her, as she went to stand aside to see who would catch the garter. Edward did. Which I suspected Warren did on purpose. I didn't say anything about it, and led my husband back to the dance floor. My husband. I liked the sound of that. A lot. It was something I'd dreamed of since we were kids. I'd known from the get go that Warren would be my forever. A forever we'd get to share with a wonderful family. A family that we hadn't expected, but none the less loved all the same. Someone tapping a fork on a wine glass had Warren and I looking up at Jasper. Alice came and gave us our wine glasses, that she'd had engraved with our names and wedding date. I hugged her real quick before Jazz spoke.

"Tonight is a happy night for the newest members of our family. I'd like to make a toast to my newest brother. Warren, today I had the honor to stand beside you on this most important day. As you have so often stood by me in good times and bad. I wish you and your lovely bride nothing but happiness, prosperity, and good health for as long as you both shall live." he raised his glass in salute, as did everyone else. Rosalie stood then.

"I too have a toast to make. To my newest sister. Lissy, though we got off to a rocky start, we have none the less formed a bond. We have shared so much of our lives with each other. I am so honored to be sharing this day with you. Starting today, you and Warren will start your life together. All I ask is for you to remember that I will always be here for you. I'll always be ready to stand by you, like you have me, no matter what. Here's to our everlasting friendship and sisterhood." I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and in a blink Rose was by my side. We embraced for a minute.

"That was beautiful Rose. Thank you." I whispered to her, even though everyone would hear me anyway. She nodded and flitted back to Emmett.

"Alice tells me it's almost time for our newlyweds to head off for the honeymoon, so I'd like to make one last toast. To Lissy and Warren. I can't put into words how proud I am of you both. I wish you both the best that life has to offer, and I pray your marriage will be long and happy. Filled with much love and joy, for all of your days. I love you both, and was honored to be with you today." Carlisle spoke with a voice full of emotion. Everyone's glasses raised one last time before Alice started forming the lines so the guests could throw rice at us. Edward's Vanquish stood gleaming under the lamps. Decorated with just married signs, and tons of streamers. I'd refused to let Alice tie shoes to the streamers, so they had little floral bouquets instead. Alice and I had packed all we'd need for the six week honeymoon. Four of which we'd spend at Isle Esme, then two in Paris, and two in London. Six whole weeks, just the two of us. Six weeks with unlimited time and privacy. I was already anticipating all the ways we could spend the time.

A.N. Another cliffy. Cruel I know. Next up is the honeymoon and lots of lemons.. Oh and btw I only own Lissy. I write solely for practice..


End file.
